Don't Look
by Missgzb
Summary: keisengan Jimin, Taehyung dan Namjoon berujung bencana. GS. DLDR. RnR


Don't Look

.

.

" baiklah.. apa alasanmu sekarang? " tanya yeoja berumur 38 tahun pada namja berumur 17 tahun di depannya, yeoja itu menarik napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia baru saja akan menghadiri rapat dengan para petinggi di perusahaannya saat kepala sekolah tempat putranya bersekolah menelpon

Namja dengan seragam Hanlim International School itu memilih melihat layar ponselnya yang sedang memutar video perkelahian dua orang namja -dimana dia adalah salah satunya- dibandingkan melihat wajah ibunya

" Jung Taehyung.. "

" nde " sahut Taehyung malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampan yang diwarisi dari sang ayah

" eomma sedang bertanya padamu, bisakah kau memberi sedikit perhatianmu dan menjawab pertanyaan eomma? " ibu Taehyung yang bernama Jung Baekhyun itu menghela napas lelah sembari memijit keningnya

Taehyung mempause video yang sedang ditontonnya lalu menatap ibunya " apa yang ingin eomma tanyakan? "

" penyebab kau berkelahi hari ini " ujar Baekhyun lembut

" aku hanya sedang ingin memukulnya " jawaban Taehyung membuat tekanan darah Baekhyun meninggi, anak tunggalnya baru saja memukul teman sekolahnya siang ini dan itu dilakukan hanya karena Taehyung ingin memukulnya, alasan yang sederhana dan tidak masuk akal

" tidak ada alasan lain? " Baekhyun berusaha agar emosinya tetap stabil dan mencegah dirinya untuk membentak putra satu-satunya itu

Taehyung menggeleng lalu kembali menatap layar ponsel dan tertawa karena anak dalam video memuntahkan darah saat dia menendang perut anak tersebut. Baekhyun bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju tempat Taehyung, dia berdiri di belakang sofa kemudian mengelus surai orange berantakan milik Taehyung " eomma tidak ingin kau berkelahi lagi Hyunggie, bagaimana jika kau terluka saat berkelahi? Eomma sangat khawatir Hyunggie "

" tenanglah eomma, semuanya akan baik-baik saja "

Baekhyung memeluk leher taehyung dan mengecup pipi kanan namja itu berulang kali

" eomma hanya ingin kau jadi anak yang baik, hanya itu Hyunggie "

" appa tahu kejadian ini? "

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu duduk di samping Taehyung " appa-mu akan kembali dua hari lagi dari Tokyo dan eomma jamin dia tidak akan tahu tentang kejadian ini "

Taehyung memeluk Baekhyun " gomawo eomma "

 **Jung Taehyung adalah anak tunggal pasangan Jung Daehyun dan Jung Baekhyun. Pasangan pebisnis sukses tersebut sangat menyayangi Taehyung karena di depan mereka Taehyung selalu bersikap manis, sebenarnya Baekhyun mengetahui semua tingkah Taehyung di luar rumah namun nyonya Jung ini tidak pernah memarahi Taehyung, dia hanya menasehati dan berharap Taehyung berubah. Jika dengan ibunya Taehyung terkadang membantah dan memaksa agar keinginannya dituruti namun tidak dengan sang ayah, ayah Taehyung adalah orang yang tegas dan sedikit temperamental. Meski tidak pernah memukuli Taehyung namun Daehyun pernah membentak Taehyung**

.

" aku marah padamu " sungut Jimin saat Taehyung masuk ke kamar Namjoon, namja bermarga Park itu memajukan bibirnya

Taehyung terkekeh lalu melempar Jimin dengan sekantung snack yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Namjoon

" jangan mempersoalkan hal kecil "

" hal kecil? Kau bersenang-senang tanpaku " Jimin membuka bungkusan keripik kentang yang berada di dalam kantung yang dilempar Taehyung tadi

" kita bisa menghajarnya lagi besok " Taehyung menghempaskan diri di sofa hitam

" itu salahmu pabo, kenapa tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini " ujar Namjoon, namja pemilik kamar itu sedang duduk di karpet Persia berwarna merah darah dengan stick Xbox di tangannya, matanya tertuju pada Pokemon yang sedang dimainkannya

" kalian berdua sama saja " Jimin melempar kaleng soda kosong miliknya ke kepala Namjoon dan Taehyung

" YAK! SAKIT PABO! " teriak Namjoon dan Taehyung bersamaan

Jimin tertawa " aku tahu, jika tidak sakit itu aneh "

" fucking Jimin " umpat Namjoon sembari mengelus jidatnya yang sekarang terdapat bekas kemerahan

" malam ini kita kemana? "

" entahlah, tanyakan pada pabo Jimin " Namjoon kesal

" aku bosan pergi ke klub, kita sudah mencoba semua klub malam yang ada di Seoul dan aku tidak menemukan hal menarik selain yeoja berdada besar dengan bokong seksi yang menyerahkan diri mereka padaku " Jimin memainkan boneka Pokemon milik Namjoon diranjang

" lalu? Aku tidak mau menghabiskan malam tanpa berbuat apapun " Taehyung mengangkat kakinya ke tembok dan berbaring terbalik di sofa

" bagaimana jika mengerjakan tugas? Yang kudengar kita punya banyak tugas " canda Namjoon, dia mempause gamenya sejenak untuk meminum soda dan memasukkan sepotong risoles buatan kakaknya ke dalam mulutnya

" untuk apa kita punya siswa beasiswa kalau kita harus mengerjakan tugas? Otakmu terbalik? " sungut Jimin.

Mereka kembali terdiam, Taehyung sibuk dengan ponselnya, Namjoon dengan Xbox tercinta dan Jimin menatap boneka lusuh - kata Jimin – milik Namjoon tiba-tiba dia tersenyum dan bangun dari tidurnya

Jimin menjentikkan jarinya " aku punya ide "

Taehyung dan Namjoon melirik

" kalian tahu rumah kosong dua blok dari rumahku? "

" rumah yang mana? " Taehyung bingung

" rumah besar itu "

" semua rumah ditempat tinggalmu besar Jimin, beri sesuatu yang lebih jelas " Namjoon kembali meminum sodanya. Rumah Jimin terletak di komplek perumahan elit Gangnam Great, kompleks perumahan elit yang semua rumahnya disebut mansion

" pabodeul, rumah yang dua blok dari rumahku, rumah yang besar dan kosong itu " Jimin kesal karena kedua temannya yang bodoh, menurutnya

" sudahlah, lalu apa maumu? " kata Taehyung. Dia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Jimin karena itu hal yang memuakkan

" aku ingin kita menyelidikinya malam ini "

Namjoon berbalik " memangnya apa yang ada didalam sana? "

" menurut beberapa tetangga dan maid di rumah kalau rumah itu berhantu "

" mereka masih percaya hantu? Primitif " Taehyung menggeleng

Jimin mengangguk antusias " karena itu aku ingin kita masuk kesana dan membuktikan pada orang-orang primitif itu jika tidak ada hantu atau semacamnya disana "

" memangnya kalau kau membuktikannya apa yang kau dapat? " tanya Namjoon

" aku hanya ingin meyakinkan mereka kalau disana tidak ada hal bodoh seperti yang otak bodoh mereka pikirkan "

" jangan aneh-aneh, bagaimana kalau memang benar ada hantu disana "

" ey… berpikirlah dengan logika Namjoon, hantu itu tidak ada lagipula menurutku rumah itu terlihat menyeramkan karena sudah lama tidak dihuni "

" kau takut Namjoon? " sela Taehyung, sebelah alisnya terangkat

" tidak, untuk apa aku takut? " Namjoon meminum sodanya yang tersisa setengah sampai habis

" kalau begitu kau ikut kan? " tanya Taehyung

" bisakah kita cari kegiatan lain? " pinta Namjoon. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kesana, ada satu rahasia kecil dalam hidup Namjoon yaitu dia takut hantu dan semua yang berhubungan dengan itu

" tidak bisa " sergah Jimin. " jika kau takut tetaplah di rumah dan namamu kuganti menjadi scary catty "

" arra..arra.. aku ikut " ucap Namjoon frustasi

" aku juga ikut " Taehyung tersenyum lebar

" baiklah, kita akan pergi saat tengah malam, semuanya berkumpul dirumahku " putus Jimin, dia lalu melempar boneka pokemon Namjoon ke udara

 **Kim Nam** **j** **oon adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Kim Heechul dan Kim Sungmin. Kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk dengan berbagai bisnis mereka mulai dari real estate** **hingga saham sehingga dia jarang bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka akan bertemu sebagai keluarga saat malam tahun baru namun pertemuan hanya berlangsung selama 2 atau 3 jam. Kakak perempuan Nam** **j** **oon bernama Kim Seokjin, yeoja yang merupakan lulusan Berklee University of United Stated jurusan desainer ini adalah pemilik clothing line bernama Princess, sebuah clothing line yang cukup terkenal di Seoul dan Paris. Nam** **j** **oon sangat dekat dengan** **Seokjin** **dikarenakan** **kakaknya itu** **sering berada di** **rumah**

.

" Namjoon-ah ireona.. " Seokjin menepuk pelan lengan Namjoon yang tertidur di sofa hitam kamarnya

" nggh.. "

" bangunlah, kita makan malam bersama " bisik Seokjin lembut ditelinga Namjoon

" jam berapa sekarang " suara Namjoon serak dan dia belum membuka matanya

" jam 8, cepat bangun dan turun ke bawah. Noona menunggumu " Seokjin mengecup dahi Namjoon lalu beranjak keluar

Namjoon memasukkan potongan daging terakhirnya, Seokjin menatapnya

" makan sayuranmu "

" sirheo.. " tolak namja blonde pucat itu

" sayuran itu penting untuk tubuhmu, makanlah "

" aku tidak mau noona, rasanya tidak enak " Namjoon memasang ekspresi akan muntah

Seokjin lalu mengambil garpu Namjoon dan menusukkanya pada brokoli yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh di piring Namjoon " buka mulutmu, sedikit saja "

Namjoon menggeleng namun Seokjin tetap menyodorkan garpu berisi brokoli ke mulut Namjoon " ayolah, hanya satu suapan "

" sirheo! " Namjoon bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Seokjin

Seokjin menghembuskan napasnya kasar, saat ini pasti Namjoon sedang kesal padanya

Seokjin mengetuk pintu kamar Namjoon dengan membawa susu vanilla dan kue coklat kesukaan adiknya, dia berniat meminta maaf

" masuk " jawab Namjoon dari dalam

Seokjin masuk dan mendapati adik kesayangannya sedang duduk di karpet dengan stick Xbox dan sedang memainkan Pokemon

" Namjoon.. " panggilnya lembut namun tidak mendapat jawaban

Seokjin menaruh nampan di meja lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya, jika saja adiknya memperhatikannya seperti ia memperhatikan Pokemon-entah-apa-itu, dunia pasti akan menjadi tempat yang lebih baik. Begitu adiknya sedang main dengan benda itu, dia rasanya berada di dunia lain dan sulit diajak bicara.

Seokjin beringsut ke bawah dan duduk di samping Namjoon membuatnya mendapat lirikan dari namja berambut blonde pucat tersebut

" kau tahu noona bawakan susu dan kue kesukaanmu "

Namjoon bergumam, dia bisa mencium harumnya susu vanilla namun dia sedang marah pada kakaknya jadi dia berusaha tidak memperdulikannya

" maafkan noona atas sikap noona tadi, noona hanya merasa kau pucat dan kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini jadi noona pikir kau kekurangan vitamin "

" aku akan makan buah besok "

" tapi Namjoon, vitamin itu didapat dari sayur dan buah kau tahu sayur itu.. " Namjoon lebih memilih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Pokemon daripada mendengar ocehan Seokjin tentang pentingnya buah dan sayur

" kau mendengar apa yang noona katakan? " tanya Seokjin setelah berbicara tentang pentingnya buah dan sayur hampir setengah jam

Namjoon mengangguk singkat " nde "

" apa yang noona katakan tadi? "

" pentingnya buah dan sayur "

Seokjin mengecup pipi Namjoon " kau memang adik noona yang pintar dan tampan "

" aku tahu "

" keurae, noona akan pergi tidur. Makanlah cemilannya dan jangan tidur larut, besok kita sarapan bersama " Seokjin memeluk Namjoon lalu beranjak dari karpet

" kita tidak bisa sarapan bersama, aku akan pergi ke rumah Jimin sebentar lagi dan menginap disana kami punya rencana hebat malam ini "

Seokjin berbalik " arra, hati-hati sayang, jangan menyetir sambil mabuk ne "

" nde noona. Jaljayo " Seokjin menutup pintu kamar Namjoon pelan

.

" betapa tampannya aku " puji Taehyung saat sedang bercermin di kamarnya. Dia sedang bersiap menuju rumah Jimin

" ada 3 orang paling tampan di dunia, satu Jung Taehyung dua Jung Taehyung dan tiga Jung Taehyung " setelah mengucapkan kalimat pujian pada diri sendiri Taehyung pun tertawa dan mengecek isi tasnya agar sesuai dengan pesan Jimin

Senter, Cek

Lilin, Cek

Snack, Cek

Jaket, Cek. Selesai

Taehyung pun keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas turun ke bawah. Dilihat jam kuno besar di ruang tengah yang menunjukkan pukul 23:15

" mau kemana Hyunggie? " tanya Baekhyun, dia baru saja pulang dari kantor, senyum lembutnya tidak pernah hilang meski wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah

" rumah Jimin " jawab Taehyung singkat

" jangan pulang pagi sayang, besok ayahmu pulang dari Tokyo "

" nde eomma "

.

" apa yang membuatmu lama? " omel Jimin pada Namjoon. Namja blonde pucat itu terlambat 10 menit dari waktu yang sudah mereka sepakati

" mian pabo, aku ketiduran setelah kalian pulang "

" kita berangkat sekarang? Eomma-mu mana?" Taehyung melirik Jimin

Jimin mengangguk " eomma sedang pergi ke acara ulang tahun temannya. Aku bilang kalau aku akan pergi mengerjakan tugas di kafe bersama kalian dan akan pulang larut "

 **Park Jimin adalah anak tunggal pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Park Kyungsoo. Pasangan CEO sukses itu sangat memanjakan Jimin hingga namja itu tumbuh menjadi namja nakal, manja dan berisik. Persahabatannya dengan Taehyung dan Nam** **j** **oon sudah berlangsung sejak play group jadi mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Dimata Park Kyungsoo** **ibunya** **, Jimin adalah namja berhati lembut dan tidak berdosa dan Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Jimin, maklum saja untuk mendapatkan Jimin, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo butuh waktu 5 tahun hingga saat mereka mendapatkan Jimin, mereka menjaganya seperti telur emas serta menuruti segala kemauan Jimin. Di depan kedua orang tuanya Jimin berubah menjadi anak manja dan polos namun dibalik itu dia adalah penjelmaan setan neraka. Sekolah tempat Jimin bersekolah adalah milik Park Chanyeol, sekolah swasta bertaraf internasional yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh keluarga kaya atau keturunan bangsawan, jika kalian adalah orang biasa kalian akan masuk sebagai siswa beasiswa yang hanya dipilih 10 orang setiap tahun dan otomatis akan menjadi pesuruh Jimin. Jika ada yang membantah, Jimin tidak segan-segan membuatmu keluar dari sekolah, namja bertampang imut dan tampan itu punya 1000 cara mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah dan jika kau dikeluarkan dari Hanlim, akan sangat sulit untuk masuk ke sekolah lain**

" apa kalian yakin? Maksudku kita bisa melakukan kegiatan lain " ucap Namjoon, jujur saja kakinya sekarang gemetar entah karena takut atau udara dingin

Jimin menggeleng " kita akan pergi, jika kau takut kau bisa tinggal dan merubah namamu "

Sebenarnya Namjoon sangat ingin tinggal namun jika dia melakukannya maka dua mahluk brengsek di depannya akan mencibirnya sampai tuli dan itu hal terakhir yang Namjoon inginkan di dunia

" aku ikut, khaja "

Mereka pergi dengan mobil Jimin, tidak sampai lima menit untuk sampai ke gerbang rumah tersebut. Namjoon bergidik, dia menaikkan resleting jaketnya hingga menutupi leher. Rumah itu besar dan gelap

" khaja kita masuk " Jimin keluar dari mobil setelah mematikan mesin. Mereka memanjat pagar tembok yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Jimin berjalan di depan dengan sebuah senter besar ditangannya lalu diikuti Taehyung dan Namjoon

Krieett… suara berderit terdengar jelas saat pintu dibuka oleh Jimin

" wah… " ucap mereka bertiga

" rumah ini sangat besar " kata Namjoon. Dia memang sering masuk ke rumah yang besar namun rumah ini terlihat sangat besar

" ayo kita ke dalam, tempat ini bagus mungkin kita bisa memakainya sebagai markas anggota geng kita " kata Taehyung lalu berjalan melewati Jimin dan naik ke tangga. Tangga yang terbuat dari kayu itu terlihat lapuk termakan usia dan berbunyi ketika dipijak

" hati-hati Hyunggie, tangganya sudah lapuk " ucap Namjoon dari bawah namun Taehyung tetap berlari keatas

" kau mau mengecek disini atau ikut kami keatas? " tanya Jimin pada Namjoon yang sedang melihat sebuah lukisan di sisi lain ruangan

" lukisannya bagus " puji Namjoon pada lukisan didepannya yang menggambarkan potret seorang yeoja berkulit putih bersih, bermata sipit yang sedang tersenyum manis, yeoja itu mengenakan hanbok putih polos. Rambut hitamnya tergerai sebahu, dia duduk di sofa tunggal mewah berwarna merah dengan ukiran emas diatasnya, ditangannya tergenggam setangkai bunga mawar merah

" hei.. aku memanggilmu " Jimin menepuk pundak Namjoon

" ah mian pabo, aku tidak mendengarnya "

Jimin memukul lengan Namjoon " kau tuli? Aku berteriak tadi. Eh lukisan yang bagus, gadis itu cantik "

Namjoon menghapus sedikit debu yang menempel di sudut lukisan bagian kanan bawah, disitu tertulis Min Yoongi, 1578 " iya, mungkin dulu dia pemilik rumah ini "

" Waa…! " suara teriakan Taehyung dari lantai atas. Mendengar itu Jimin dan Namjoon berlari keatas

" Hyunggie! Kau dimana! " teriak Namjoon panik saat naik keatas dan tidak menemukan Taehyung

" aku disini " suara Taehyung terdengar dari salah satu ruangan. Jimin segera menuju ruangan yang tertutup pintunya, saat Jimin akan membukanya ternyata pintu itu terkunci

" Hyunggie kau di dalam? " teriak Jimin

" nde! Tolong aku Jimin " suara Taehyung terdengar berat dan sesak. Seperti ditindih sesuatu

" kau baik-baik saja? Buka pintunya " kali ini Namjoon yang berteriak. Dia semakin panik

" kita buka paksa " usul Jimin, Namjoon mengangguk dan membuka paksa pintu tersebut bersama Jimin

" astaga Hyunggie! " teriak Namjoon saat mendapati Taehyung ditindih sebuah lemari besar hingga setengah tubuhnya tertutupi. Taehyung berbaring telungkup dan di sekitarnya terdapat pecahan beling

" bantu aku mengangkatnya " seru Jimin. Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga akhirnya mereka bisa mengeluarkan Taehyung dari bawah lemari

" akh.. appo.. " keluh Taehyung. Kedua sikunya terluka akibat pecahan beling begitu juga pipi dan dagunya

Namjoon lalu memapah Taehyung berdir dan mendudukkannya di sofa yang terdapat diruangan tersebut

" apa yang terjadi Hyunggie? " tanya Jimin khawatir

" aku terpeleset karena genangan air sialan di lantai lalu saat aku jatuh lemari besar brengsek itu juga ikut jatuh bersama vas bunga brengsek yang mendahuluinya " cerita Taehyung dengan wajah menahan sakit

" kita pulang Jimin "

Jimin mengangguk " nde, kita pulang lagipula kita sudah membuktikan kalau tidak ada hantu dan hal bodoh lainnya disini "

Taehyung dan Namjoon mengangguk lalu memapah Taehyung menuruni tangga mengikuti Jimin yang sudah lebih dulu turun dengan membawa tas Namjoon dan Taehyung. Saat akan keluar, Namjoon mendengar suara tawa cekikikan dia lalu berhenti dan berbalik

" ada apa? " tanya Taehyung yang terkejut saat Namjoon tiba-tiba berhenti

" kau mendengarnya? "

" mendengar apa? "

" tidak, mungkin perasaanku saja " Namjoon berbalik dan keluar tanpa mereka sadari jika ada seorang gadis dengan hanbok putih yang sedang tersenyum dari lantai dua

.

Awalnya Jimin hendak mengobati Taehyung di rumahnya namun saat tiba di mobil mereka baru menyadari jika perut Taehyung terluka dalam akibat pecahan beling vas. Jadi Jimin membawa Taehyung kerumah sakit. Setelah luka Taehyung selesai diobati mereka kembali ke rumah Jimin saat jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi

" aku harus segera pulang " kata Taehyung sambil menatap ponselnya

" eh? Ada apa? menginap saja disini. Pabo Jimin harus bertanggung jawab atas lukamu " sela Namjoon sedangkan Jimin merenggut kesal di ranjangnya

" ayahku akan tiba di rumah pagi ini dan aku akan mendapat masalah jika dia tidak menemukanku di meja makan saat sarapan nanti " Taehyung baru saja mendapat pesan singkat dari Baekhyun untuk menyuruhnya segera pulang

" ya sudah, mau kuantar? " tawar Jimin

Taehyung menggeleng lalu bangkit perlahan karena luka di perutnya masih terasa nyeri " tidak usah, kita bertemu di sekolah. Bye "

" hati-hati.. " ucap Namjoon. Taehyung mengangguk lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Jimin

" lalu kau? " Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nam Joon yang sedang berjongkok di Xbox miliknya

Namjoon menyeringai lebar " aku akan menunggu pagi dengan ini "

Jimin melempar bantalnya ke punggung Namjoon " dasar maniak, bangunkan aku jam 7 "

" nde pabo.. "

Jimin mencibir sebentar lalu mematikan lampu dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sedangkan Namjoon duduk di karpet dan memainkan karakter Pokemon. Kim Namjoon mengakui bahwa dia memang hebat dalam dua hal di dunia ini, berkelahi dan Pokemon. Orang lain membutuhkan waktu seminggu untuk menamatkan game tersebut namun Kim Namjoon hanya butuh 5 jam untuk menamatkan semua level Pokemon, dia lalu merayakan kemenangannya dengan meminum vodka langsung dari botol yang dia temukan di laci tempat Jimin menyimpan koleksi dvd dan majalah dewasanya

.

" wajahmu kenapa Hyunggie " tanya Jung Daehyun saat Taehyung muncul di hadapannya, putra kesayangan Jung Daehyun itu terlihat tampan dengan seragam sekolahnya

Baekhyun juga terkejut saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang terluka padahal semalam dia masih baik-baik saja. Saat Taehyung pulang tadi Baekhyun masih tertidur, dia hanya tersadar sebentar untuk mengirim pesan pada Taehyung

Taehyung menarik kursi lalu duduk " kemarin aku, Namjoon dan Jimin bermain out road lalu terjadi kecelakaan "

" tapi pipimu terluka parah Hyunggie " ucap Baekhyun khawatir

" aku terjatuh paling bawah, beruntung hidungku tidak patah " dia lalu memakan sereal coklatnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru

Daehyun terkekeh " lain kali berhati-hatilah Hyunggie "

" nde appa "

" hari ini kau tidak punya jadwal belajar bersama kan? " tanya Baekhyun

Taehyung menatap Baekhyun lalu menggeleng " tidak ada eomma, wae? "

" kau masih ingat Jungkook? "

Taehyung tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk " ya, aku ingat. Putri Sehun samchon dan Luhan imo kan? "

Daehyun mengangguk " malam ini mereka akan makan malam disini "

" bukankah mereka tinggal di Cina? " ujar Taehyung sembari mendorong sedikit mangkuk berisi sereal yang baru saja dia habiskan. Namja Jung ini sangat menyukai sereal saat sarapan

Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas susu pada Taehyung " mereka sedang punya urusan bisnis disini "

" oh " jawab Taehyung singkat lalu meminum susunya

" karena itu appa memintamu untuk ada dirumah sebelum jam 7, jika kau punya acara tolong batalkan. Jungkook ingin sekali bertemu denganmu "

" tentu appa, aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku selesai, sampai jumpa "

" hati-hati sayang " kata Baekhyun setengah berteriak

" setelah ini kau ke kantor? " Daehyun menaruh tangannya di punggung tangan Baekhyun

" aku punya rapat jam 2 jadi aku akan berenang di kolam belakang "

Daehyun menyeringai " bagaimana jika kau memanjakanku, aku sudah pergi selama dua hari Baek and I miss your body "

Baekhyun menatap Daehyun nakal " so do I "

" kalau begitu cepat selesaikan sarapanmu, aku sudah tidak sabar atau apa kita harus melakukannya di meja makan? " kata Daehyun sambil mengelus paha Baekhyun

Baekhyun tertawa " kau nakal tuan Jung, aku akan menghukummu "

.

" bagaimana sarapan bersama ayahmu? " tanya Jimin. Dia sedang bersama Namjoon dan Taehyung makan siang di cafetaria

" baik, appa sempat bertanya tentang luka di wajahku dan kujawab kalau kemarin kita pergi main out road dan terjadi kecelakaan "

" baguslah, kupikir ayahmu akan menginterogasimu habis-habisan " ujar Namjoon. Dia ingat saat mereka ketahuan mencontek pelajaran matematika, waktu itu mereka duduk di bangku kelas 6, Daehyun mengomeli mereka seharian. Dia, Jimin dan Taehyung disuruh berdiri di tepi kolam renang sampai sore tentu saja setelah menjalani hukuman Daehyun minta maaf dan menasehati mereka secara baik lalu mereka pergi ke toko mainan untuk membeli mainan. Xbox di kamar Namjoon adalah hadiah Daehyun saat tahun baru kemarin

" kau tahu pagi tadi ada yang menaruh bunga mawar di loker milikku " ujar Jimin. Pagi tadi saat Jimin membuka loker dia melihat setangkai bunga mawar di antara earphone dan kacamatanya

" mungkin pemberian penggemar rahasiamu " ujar Taehyung. Diantara mereka Jimin yang paling banyak punya penggemar. Namja playboy ini gemar melakukan aksi yang membuat yeoja disekitarnya setengah sinting apalagi kalau mereka selesai main basket, Jimin tidak akan segan membuka seragam olahraganya dan memamerkan abs sempurna miliknya

" mereka biasanya menyelipkan kata-kata cinta atau puisi tapi yang kutemukan hanya bunga mawar lagipula untuk apa memberiku bunga? Aku bukan yeoja " Jimin mengunyah potongan daging

" mungkin saja penggemarmu yang satu ini berbeda pabo, coba kau periksa cctv pagi ini mungkin kau akan menemukannya "

" kau benar Namjoon-ah, sial kenapa tidak terpikir olehku " Jimin tertawa

" itu karena kau pabo "

" brengsek "

.

Setelah makan siang Jimin, Namjoon dan Taehyung menuju ruang control sekolah. Dengan nama ayahnya, Jimin bebas masuk ke sana dan mengecek semua rekaman cctv dan mendapati seorang yeoja dengan seragam Hanlim membuka loker Jimin pagi tadi, wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena dia memunggungi kamera cctv

" ah.. sial! Siapa gadis itu " Jimin menghempaskan punggungnya di kursi

" wajahnya tidak terlihat tapi dia siswi Hanlim " ujar Taehyung

" dan banyak yeoja berambut hitam sebahu di sekolah ini, model rambut itu sekarang sedang menjadi tren di kalangan yeoja bahkan Seokjinnie noona juga berencana memotong pendek rambutnya " kata Namjoon.

Jimin terkekeh " tapi punya penggemar rahasia itu menarik juga jika aku tahu siapa orangnya akan kuhukum dia di ranjang selama seminggu "

" dasar maniak " Taehyung menepuk dahi Jimin

" ayo kita keluar, setelah ini pelajaran Lee songsaenim " Namjoon berjalan keluar diikuti Jimin dan Taehyung

.

Lee songsaenim adalah guru sejarah mereka yang terkenal kejam dan sangat senang dalam memberi hukuman. Namjoon dan kedua temannya pernah mendapat hukuman membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah karena tidak mengerjakan tugas, mereka memang berkuasa disekolah itu tapi tidak dengan Lee songsaenim. Bahkan Park Chanyeol tidak segan memberi Jimin hukuman jika Lee songsaenim yang melapor

" hei.. mana tugasnya " Taehyung menendang meja seorang murid beasiswa yang tidak dia ketahui namanya

Namja itu lalu membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan tiga buku pada Taehyung, Taehyung mengambil buku tersebut kasar dan memberikan pada Jimin dan Namjoon

" aku harap Lee songsaenim sakit perut hingga tidak bisa masuk " ujar Jimin sambil memasukkan spring roll ke dalam mulutnya

" aku malah berharap dia jatuh dari tangga saat sedang menuju kelas kita " kata Namjoon yang sedang main game di ponselnya

" kubur harapan kalian " kata Taehyung bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu dan menampilkan sosok penjaga neraka tampan bernama Lee songsaenim

" tidak ada makanan di kelasku mr Park " Jimin segera memasukkan kotak stirofoam berisi empat spring roll ke dalam laci

" mrs Gong jika kau ingin berdandan pergilah ke toilet dan jangan pernah berharap untuk mengikuti ujian semester " yeoja bersurai coklat terang dengan name tag Gong Minji itu segera memasukkan cermin dan lipbalm ke dalam tas

" mr Nam bisakah mengumpulkan tugas dari semua murid? " Nam Taehyun mengangguk sopan, ketua kelas itu lalu berkeliling mengumpulkan buku tugas teman-temannya

" mr Jung jangan membully di dalam kelas, buatlah sistem pemerintahan kerajaan Silla dan kumpulkan di mejaku besok jam 7 " Taehyung segera memasang tampang poker face padahal dia baru saja menendang kursi seorang murid di depannya

" mrs Lee letakkan ponselmu atau aku akan membuangnya lewat jendela. Untuk mrs Lee dan mr Kim setelah jam sekolah selesai ke ruanganku "

Namjoon mendengus, dia baru saja mau meletakkan ponselnya sedangkan yeoja bername tag Lee Chaerin yang duduk tidak jauh darinya hanya menggerutu dengan bahasa yang Namjoon ketahui adalah bahasa Perancis, ibunya sering menggunakan bahasa tersebut

" okay class.. lets start. Please open page 145 dan kerjakan tugas 1 sampai 8 kumpulkan saat pelajaran berakhir "

.

" Lee saem brengsek, apa matanya selalu tertuju padaku? " gerutu Namjoon. Dia harus pulang terlambat karena masih mengerjakan essai berisi struktur ekonomi dinasti Joseon selama dua jam di ruangan Lee songsaenim bersama Lee Chaerin. Beruntung Chaerin mau membantunya

" aku duluan oppa " ujar Chaerin saat hendak berbelok

" ya, sampai jumpa. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya tadi "

Chaerin tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menjadi lebih sipit " sama-sama "

Namjoon tiba di depan lokernya, segera dia membuka dan menaruh semua bukunya di dalam kemudian mengambil kunci mobil dan kacamata lalu memakainya. Ponselnya bergetar, ada pesan singkat dari Jimin

 **From : Pabo Jimin**

 **Datanglah kerumahku jika sudah selesai, palli ^^ jika tidak aku dan Taehyung akan mengambil jatah oleh-olehmu, Appa baru saja pulang dari Spanyol**

Namjoon tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari Jimin. Dia lalu mengetik balasan pesan dengan cepat

 **To : Pabo Jimin**

 **Aku akan memberitahu tentang tumpukan majalah pornomu pada Kyungsoo eomma**

Namjoon sangat yakin Jimin sedang mengumpati dirinya sekarang. Park Chanyeol memang selalu membawa oleh-oleh untuk mereka bertiga jika pergi keluar negeri, dia mendapat cincin rubi dua bulan lalu saat Chanyeol pergi ke Mesir. Namjoon lalu menutup pintu lokernya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Suasana sekolah yang sudah sepi membuatnya sedikit merinding

Namjoon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal, dia akan singgah ke toko kue untuk membelikan Chanyeol croistant, kue khas Perancis kesukaan Chanyeol namun Namjoon terkejut saat seorang yeoja tiba-tiba berdiri di depan mobilnya segera dia mengerem mobilnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi decit ban karena ban yang beradu dengan kerasnya aspal. Dia berada di daerah Apgeujong yang ramai. Yeoja itu berjalan ke sisi mobil dan mengetuk jendela mobil Namjoon

" ada apa? kau nekat sekali " tanya Namjoon saat membuka jendela mobilnya. Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya merasa pernah melihat yeoja didepannya. Yeoja itu menggunakan dres putih selutut dan tidak mengenakan alas kaki

" boleh aku masuk? Aku kedinginan " Namjoon menatap gadis itu, wajah gadis itu pucat namun dia tidak tampak kedinginan tapi Namjoon tidak diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk bersikap tidak sopan pada yeoja jadi dia mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobilnya mempersilahkan yeoja itu masuk dan dia menyalakan pemanas mobil

Yeoja itu menatap Namjoon dalam kemudian tersenyum sedangkan Namjoon menatap yeoja itu dengan tampang heran. Dia terkejut saat lengan yeoja itu menarik lehernya kemudian mencium, melumat dan menghisap bibirnya dengan penuh gairah tanpa dia sadari sesuatu yang kejam sedang terjadi di luar sana

Di dunia nyata mobil Kim Namjoon menabrak pembatas jalan dan dia terlempar dari mobilnya. Tubuhnya membentur aspal cukup keras. Leher dan pinggangnyanya patah, darah mengucur dari hidung dan mulutnya, petugas kepolisian dan kesehatan yang datang ke tempat kejadian pun menyimpulkan Kim Namjoon (17) meninggal akibat kecelakaan tunggal di Apgeujong karena mengemudi mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Mobil Chevrolet berwarna merah itu tidak berbentuk lagi. Polisi segera menghubungi keluarga Namjoon. Di dalam mobil Chevrolet pemberian Seokjin saat ulang tahun Namjoon 4 bulan lalu itu terdapat setangkai mawar merah di kursi depan penumpang

.

" Namjoon lama sekali " gerutu Jimin. Ayahnya melarang mereka membongkar koper oleh-oleh jika Namjoon belum datang

" nomornya tidak aktif, aneh.. " Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Namjoon tidak pernah menonaktifkan ponselnya

Jimin mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja, dia melihat layar ponsel. Seokjin Noona calling..

" nde noona "

" Jiminnie.. hiks.. hiks.. "

" noona, apa yang terjadi? Noona baik-baik saja? " tanya Jimin kkhawatir karena mendengar suara tangisan Seokjin

" Namjoon.. hiks.. hiks.. Namjoon meninggal.. "

Bagai tersambar petir tubuh Jimin menegang " noona jangan bercanda, dia baru saja mengirim sms padaku 10 menit lalu. Dia akan datang kerumahku noona "

" aniya Jiminie.. hiks.. Namjoon mengalami kecelakaan di Apgeujong.. dia.. dia.. arrggh.. kenapa dia harus seperti ini? kenapa harus adikku? "

" tenanglah nona " Jimin mendengar suara seorang pria

" tuan Jimin, saya Kevin sekretaris nona Seokjin. Tuan muda Namjoon mengalami kecelakaan di Apgeujong dan meninggal. Saya mohon tuan datang kesini untuk melihat tuan muda Namjoon. Tuan muda Namjoon dibawa ke Seoul Internatioanal Hospital "

" baik.. aku akan segera kesana. Terima kasih " air mata Jimin tumpah, dia terduduk dan menutupi wajahnya melihat itu Taehyung pun bingung

" ada apa Jimin? Apa yang terjadi pada Namjoon? "

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya yang telah basah karena air mata " Namjoon telah meninggal Hyunggie, Namjoon pergi "

Taehyung mencengkram bahu Jimin memaksa namja itu berdiri " kau bohong Jiminie! Namjoon tidak mungkin meninggal! Dia akan datang kesini! "

Jimin menggeleng lemah " jika kau tidak percaya kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang, dia mengalami kecelakaan di Apgeujong "

.

Taehyung menatap jasad Namjoon tak percaya. Jasad Namjoon yang masih memakai seragam Hanrim itu penuh dengan darah, lehernya patah dan serta wajahnya yang sedikit membengkak. Darah juga bercampur dengan surai blonde Namjoon. Jimin hampir gila saat melihat jasad Namjoon, namja itu berteriak dan terjatuh di lantai kamar mayat

" maaf, kami harus segera mengurus jasad ini " ujar seorang petugas pada Taehyung saat akan membawa Namjoon kesisi lain ruangan

" tunggu " Taehyung melihat sesuatu di saku jas Namjoon. Ternyata itu adalah setangkai mawar merah yang masih terlihat segar

Jimin dan Taehyung keluar dari kamar mayat dengan langkah gontai, Jimin hampir tidak bisa berjalan hingga dia harus bertumpu pada tembok sedangkan air mata Taehyung tidak berhenti mengalir. Diluar ada Kim Heechul ayah Namjoon yang terduduk di lantai dengan kepala bertumpu dilutut lalu ada Kim Sungmin ibu Namjoon yang berteriak histeris tidak terima atas kematian putranya hingga beberapa pengawalnya memeganginya. Orang tua Jimin dan Taehyung muncul, Daehyun memeluk Heechul dan ikut menangis bersama pria itu sedangkan ibu Jimin membantu ibu Taehyung menenangkan ibu Namjoon

" mana Seokjin noona? " tanya Jimin dengan suara seraknya

" molla.. " Taehyung terduduk lemas di kursi rumah sakit. Seokjin lalu muncul dengan wajah dan langkah tenang meskipun Jimin bisa melihat kalau wajah itu sangat berduka

" ya! Seokjinnie kemari kau! " Sungmin bangkit dan mendorong Seokjin ke tembok. Baekhyun berusaha melerai di antara mereka

" kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga adikmu? Apa tanggung jawabmu sebagai kakak?! Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini arrggh.. putraku.. putraku.. " Sungmin lalu kehilangan kesadaran

Seokjin merapikan kembali blazer pinknya dan berjalan menuju Jimin dan Taehyung, dia tidak mempedulikan ibunya yang sedang meraung putus asa atau ayahnya yang menangis penuh penyesalan

" penguburan Namjoon besok jam 8 pagi di Gangnam Cemetry " suara Seokjin bergetar namun wajahnya tetap datar

Jimin lalu memeluk Seokjin dan yeoja itu menangis dalam pelukannya. Diantara semua orang terdekat Namjoon, Seokjin yang paling terluka, Namjoon adalah segalanya untuk Seokjin

.

Pemakaman Namjoon dihadiri banyak orang hingga petugas pemakaman kesulitan mengatur barisan pelayat. Yang hadir adalah rekan kerja orang tua dan Seokjin lalu hampir sebagian besar murid Hanrim dan teman-teman Namjoon yang lain. Chaerin bersandar di pundak Seunghyun kekasihnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Namjoon telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Obrolan kemarin sore adalah obrolan terakhir dirinya dan Namjoon

Jimin melangkah dan meletakkan boneka Pikachu di atas makam Namjoon. Boneka yang menemani Namjoon sejak kecil. Jimin berusaha agar tidak menangis. Taehyung meletakkan stick Xbox Namjoon, Taehyung merasa sangat kehilangan. Dia sudah menganggap Namjoon seperti saudaranya sendiri. Seokjin meletakkan kunci mobil Chevrolet dan Aston Martin kesayangan Namjoon, dia sama sekali tidak menangis karena dia tahu Namjoon tidak suka melihatnya menangis

Kim Heechul hanya bisa menatap makam putranya karena pagi tadi dia terserang stroke serta Sungmin yang terus menerus pingsan. Para pelayat lain menaruh bunga di atas makam Namjoon. Dua jam kemudian tempat itu menjadi sepi, hanya ada Seokjin, Jimin dan Taehyung. Seokjin berlutut di samping makam Namjoon sementara Jimin dan Taehyung berdiri di kedua sisinya

" Namjoon-ah.. baik-baiklah disana. Noona juga akan baik-baik disini. Sup ayam yang noona buat semalam sudah tidak bisa dimakan lagi, kau selalu bilang kalau masakan noona yang paling lezat, sekarang tidak ada yang memuji noona lagi. Noona akan sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu noona sudah merencanakan liburan natal yang hebat untuk kita berdua. Kita akan pergi ke Kanada untuk main ski disana. "

Seokjin menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipinya dengan cepat " noona pulang dulu, noona akan sering mengunjungimu disini. Jaljayo " Seokjin bangkit lalu memeluk Jimin dan Taehyung

" gomawo sudah menjadi teman Namjoon "

.

 **Satu minggu kemudian**

Taehyung meletakkan tasnya lalu duduk, ini sudah satu minggu sejak kematian Namjoon namun dia masih merasa sedih. Itu wajar terjadi, kau berteman dengan seseorang selama 15 tahun dan orang itu pergi meninggalkanmu dengan cara yang sadis kau butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk sembuh

Hari ini Jimin tidak masuk. Pagi tadi dia menelpon Taehyung kalau dia sedang flu padahal Taehyung tahu kalau Jimin akan pergi ke makam Namjoon dan bercerita di sana sampai matahari terbenam. Taehyung berniat mengambil earphone di laci namun gerakannya terhenti ketika tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda asing. Dikeluarkan benda yang ternyata setangkai bunga mawar yang masih segar. Dia lalu teringat dengan bunga mawar yang ditemukannya di saku jas Namjoon, matanya menjadi panas dan dadanya sesak, Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah, dia perlu udara segar.

Taehyung bersandar dipagar pembatas, didongakkan kepalanya ke atas sambil memejamkan mata merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Kemudian dia merasa sebuah tangan membelai wajahnya, dibuka matanya dan melihat seorang yeoja berkulit putih bersih dengan seragam Hanrim sedang membelai wajahnya

" siapa kau? "

Yeoja itu menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Taehyung " aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran "

Kening Taehyung berkerut " apa maksudmu? "

Yeoja itu terkekeh " satu sekolah ini tahu jika kau depresi dengan kematian Kim Namjoon, bukankah kalian sudah bersahabat sejak lama? Rasanya sangat menyedihkan "

Yeoja itu mendekat ke wajah Taehyung " karena itu aku disini untuk membantumu "

Dia lalu mencium dan menghisap bibir Taehyung serta tangannya memeluk leher Taehyung. Taehyung membalas ciuman yeoja yang entah siapa namanya tanpa dia tahu itu hanya ilusi karena yang terjadi sekarang adalah hampir semua anak Hanrim berkumpul di taman depan untuk melihat Kim Taehyung yang meninggal dengan tubuh hancur akibat menjatuhkan diri dari gedung berlantai 5 sekolah Hanrim. Kepalanya hancur serta sebuah bunga mawar yang di genggam tangan kirinya

.

Jimin benci dengan keramaian di Gangnam Cemetry. Dia terbiasa datang kesini sendiri dan dia tidak ingin diganggu, Jimin melangkah gontai menuju 3 makam di depannya

Teman terakhirnya Jung Taehyung meninggal kemarin pagi karena bunuh diri dengan cara meloncat dari atap sekolah. Jimin merasa Taehyung bodoh dan egois. Bagaimana Taehyung bisa mengakhiri hidupnya di tempat favorit mereka bertiga? Dan Taehyung egois karena tidak mengajaknya, memangnya Taehyung pikir Jimin bisa hidup tanpa dia dan Namjoon? Sama sekali tidak, Jimin bahkan bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan pada masa depan

Jimin meletakkan boneka Lion di atas makam Taehyung, dia lalu melirik makam di sebelah makam Taehyung yang merupakan makam ibu Taehyung, Jung Baekhyun. Saat mengetahui anaknya telah meninggal, Baekhyun terkena serangan jantung. Sementara tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terdapat Jung Daehyun yang duduk tak berdaya di kursi roda, pandangannya kosong serta wajahnya pucat. Dia kehilangan istri dan anaknya di hari yang sama, itu merupakan pukulan yang berat untuknya

Jimin memegang pundak Daehyun. Namja berumur hampir 40 tahun itu meminta Jimin menemaninya sebentar disini, lama mereka terdiam hingga Daehyun bersuara

" aku tidak menyangka jika kemarin adalah sarapan terakhirku bersama keluarga kecilku, orang-orang yang sangat kusayangi "

" aku juga tidak menyangka jika obrolanku dengan Taehyung di kamarnya malam itu adalah yang terakhir kali "

" apa saja yang kalian bicarakan? "

" tentang Namjoon dan liburan Natal nanti "

" mereka meninggal di usia yang sangat muda, Taehyung bahkan belum menggunakan semua uangku. Sekarang aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu, uang hasil aku bekerja siang dan malam untuk anak dan istriku " Daehyun menunduk dan menangis. Jimin pun begitu

" kita pulang sekarang, samchon harus istirahat. Wajah samchon terlihat pucat, Baek imo dan Taehyung tidak akan suka melihat samchon seperti ini "

Daehyun mengangguk " aku pulang dulu Hyunggie, Baekkie ". Jimin lalu mendorong kursi roda Daehyun keluar ke mobilnya

.

Malam itu Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, dia memutuskan untuk duduk di balkon kamarnya. Saat sedang menikmati angin malam, matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja memakai hanbok putih berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dilihat gerbang yang terkunci rapat membuatnya berpikir bagaimana yeoja itu bisa masuk ke dalam, Jimin berbalik dan hendak memeriksa dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat yeoja itu berdiri persis di belakangnya

" shit! Siapa kau? " bentak Jimin. Dia tidak suka ada orang asing masuk kekamarnya, kedua orang tuanya saja tidak diijinkan apalagi orang asing

Yeoja itu tertawa seakan tidak takut dengan bentakkan Jimin " kau tahu aku punya dua sahabat "

" bukan urusanku, pergi atau kuhajar "

Yeoja itu memegang lengan Jimin, membimbing namja itu ke ranjangnya lalu mendudukkan Jimin disana dan anehnya Jimin menurut

" mereka meninggal dengan cara yang berbeda, salah satunya kecelakaan mobil di Apgeujong dan yang lain bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari atap Hanrim International School "

Mata Jimin membulat, dia tahu siapa yang dibicarakan yeoja ini

" brengsek! " Jimin menampar yeoja di depannya hingga pipi putihnya memerah. Yeoja itu jatuh terbaring di ranjang Jimin dan dia tertawa seolah tidak merasa sakit dengan tamparan Jimin barusan

" DAN KAU TAHU AKU YANG MEMBUNUH MEREKA! HAHAHA.. MEREKA ORANG BODOH YANG BERANI MENGUSIK KETENANGAN DI RUMAHKU! "

Jimin mundur satu langkah, otaknya memutar kembali ingatan beberapa waktu lalu dan dia sukses terkejut " Min Yoongi? "

Yeoja itu duduk dan tersenyum " nde, aku Min Yoongi. Wae? "

" brengsek! " Jimin mengambil sebuah pisau dari laci dvdnya kemudian menikam perut yeoja itu, tidak berhenti sampai disitu dia juga menikam jantung yeoja itu berulang-ulang serta memotong kepala, tangan, kaki bahkan Jimin mencongkel matanya. Dia gelap mata

Jimin menjatuhkan pisau berlumuran darah ke karpet berwarna merah darah, napasnya naik turun serta keringat dan darah yang bercampur ditubuhnya

" mati kau sialan " lalu pandangan Jimin menjadi gelap

.

Breaking News

Park Jimin (17 tahun) putra pengusaha Park Chanyeol dan Park Kyungsoo pagi tadi ditemukan tewas secara mengerikan di rumahnya yang terletak di Gangnam Great. Korban ditemukan di ranjangnya dengan tubuh penuh tusukan dengan kepala, tangan, kaki serta mata yang tercecer di setiap inci kamar. Pelaku diduga perampok karena beberapa barang berharga seperti dompet, ponsel dan beberapa gadget milik korban juga hilang. Korban ditinggal orang tuanya yang masih menghadiri rapat di kantor masing-masing. Korban ditemukan pagi tadi oleh ibu korban saat hendak menyuruh korban sarapan. Sampai saat ini kasus belum menemukan titik terang namun polisi akan berusaha mengungkap kasus ini. Saya Kim Jongdae, melaporkan

.

Gangnam Cemetry dipenuhi oleh pelayat. Park Kyungsoo menjerit histeris saat petugas pemakaman memasukkan peti berisi jasad anak kesayangannya ke dalam tanah

" JIMIN! JIMIN! "

Sedangkan Park Chanyeol menangis tanpa suara di kursi roda. Jika saja semalam dia tidak meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di rumah mungkin tidak akan terjadi seperti ini. Mungkin Jimin masih ada disisinya, mengeluarkan sifat manjanya dan pergi memancing bersamanya. Park Chanyeol menyesali keputusannya seumur hidup. Saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Jimin dan menemukan Jimin dengan kondisi tidak bernyawa dunia Chanyeol seakan runtuh, kedua kakinya lemas dan yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menangis putus asa di samping Jimin, memeluk tubuh berdarah Jimin berharap Jimin kembali. Kyungsoo istrinya bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya terpaku beberapa saat sebelum menjerit histeris

.

.

 **The End**

 **RnR please ^^**

 **Readers yang baik selalu memberikan review yang merupakan penyemangat buat author**


End file.
